girls don't play with guns
by phoenix14
Summary: boys team up with group of mercenary team of girls
1. Default Chapter

Warning: Ok get ready I'm about to ignore the time line. add my own characters and mangle for all you cannon nuts. Hmm.excessive violence? I do not own any characters of gundam wing or the story line everything else is mine. I suppose this will be humorous if ur sense of humor Is anything like mine.  
  
Let the fun begin! ^_^ Please reviews I want criticism so I will improve I also want someone to beta for me!  
  
".and further more the three of you shall be doing filing and other secretarial duties! Until further notice  
  
  
  
you are all officially grounded. Now get out of my sight before I revoke your contracts!" at this  
  
conclusion three young women filed silently out of the office and slunk down the hallways. They turned  
  
into the final doorway. Once the door was closed all three simultaneously burst into laughter.  
  
  
  
"Oh my goodness, I haven't seen Albert that pissed since Marti told that last client he could bite her butt if  
  
he didn't think we could handle the mission. " chortled the smallest girl, Andrea as she rolled about the office floor.  
  
  
  
"I can not believe that those idiots actually went crying to Albert about you rigged their car to follow them  
  
in the parking lot" sputtered the other brunette, Mary "Most people wouldn't admit that their car follows them"  
  
  
  
"I can't believe Drea managed to hack into their simulations and add all those pink unicorns" added the  
  
redhead, Kathleen.  
  
  
  
Their last partners hadn't been as much fun as the three girls hoped they would be does they toyed with  
  
their heads. It didn't help that the trainees were willing to go along with it. After a week of working, the  
  
trainees had all swooped name tags. With the three girls backing it up, and everyone's flawless  
  
performance the new guys finally just stormed out. By the time Albert had made his way down to check out  
  
the problem everything was back to normal.  
  
After about a month of harmless fun like that the blond guy actually called one of the girls a bitch to her face.  
  
"I can not believe he called you a bitch, Katers"  
  
Right there in the middle of the elevator a fist fight nearly broke out, Kathleen had to be carried out by her  
  
comrades. Later that day, his prized car had mysteriously erupted in flames. When asked about it she  
  
merely commented on how difficult it would be to explain that to the insurance company. He hadn't  
  
thought it was that funny.  
  
After that the guys were oddly arrested on account of about 10 unpaid traffic tickets each. The guys had  
  
been unable to explain this and spent about a week in jail before Albert managed to pull a few strings  
  
the guys confronted the girls about this an argument broke out, one of guys then keyed their  
  
car. Wrong move, it was drea's. She calmly got out of the car examined the damage, she then just as  
  
calmly walked towards swung once breaking his nose, got back in the car and drove home. When asked  
  
about this she replied  
  
"Well financially we are about even, repainting my car, doctors bills..I don't see the problem"  
  
This had been the last string, the guys were transferred, and the girls were informed the only "missions"  
  
they would be allowed to fulfill would involve shredding documents and "rescuing" coffee, until they get a  
  
new set of partners AND got along with them.  
  
"Well.what do we do now.he's gonna figure out in about a week then we're too clumsy to do secretary  
  
work" asked Marti  
  
"well you could do that redesign your web site like you have wanted to" responded Drea " and I could  
  
finish detailing my new bike Katers can organize my desk"  
  
"I'm sure"  
  
"jeez I was just trying to help you!"  
  
"umm..hmmm."  
  
Just then phone rang. Marti and Drea dove for it after slapping and beating each other, Kate answered it.  
  
  
  
"Albert says to come see him in his office in about four hours. And to wait by the door until called"  
  
"Has Albert been smoking pot again he knows my attention span can't handle waiting out side his office.  
  
It's already been established that I need enough Ritalin to kill a small town"  
  
Marti snorted and Kate buried her hands in her face" why?! Why am I friends with you people?"  
  
"cause you love us!"  
  
"that's what I want you to believe"  
  
"hey!"  
  
~*~  
  
"hey, who do you think he's talking to?" whined Andrea as she squinted at the keyhole.  
  
"who knows, I did not like the way he sounded on the phone...too pleased with himself" responded Kate  
  
Right as Marti and Drea leaned against the door it opened, they both lay there in a guilty heap at the feet of  
  
the door opener. Kate buried her face in her hands again, chanting "I am sane.I am sane."  
  
Andrea peered up , a hand waved with in her view. She stared. The hand waved faster.  
  
"Umm. usually people take a hand offered them"  
  
"oh that's what you were trying to get across" she grasped his hand and was gently pulled to her feet.  
  
Looking up she met a pair of twinkling violet eyes. She backed up and her eyes focused on a heart-shaped  
  
face. It was a guy. Trailing behind him was a three foot rope of hair.  
  
ooh. eye candy I wonder if he'll let me remove his clothes with my teeth.pretty..nice eyes.long  
  
hair.  
  
"Hey, I'm duo, you must be Andrea"  
  
"oh Albert's been doting on us again has he" Andrea looked around him and noticed four others boys  
  
seated in Albert's office "hope you don't believe what ever he told you"  
  
"Only something about passive aggressive and tendency to strike out at co- workers"  
  
"hey he started it!" he grinned and moved toward Marti  
  
"you'd be Mary" he kept moving  
  
"and you'd be Kathleen" Both girls extended their hand in turn to shaken.  
  
"ah ladies, you're right on time , meet your new partners" he then smirked "I'm sure you'll get along just  
  
perfectly. I'll allow you to get aquainted and you all can share an office. Good day I think that is all"with  
  
that both parties filed out.  
  
"I can not belevie the two of you got caought trying to eavesdrop"  
  
"what! Just because we fell in does not mean we eaves dropping we could have just been leaning"  
  
"I'm sure albert knows the two of you well enough by now"  
  
then he won't vsurprised or offended ta da!" at this remark andrea heard one of the boys mutter, "looks  
  
like you'll right in here duo" 


	2. wufei's match

A/N: sorry about the delay, senior year sucks.for anyone who reads my other stuff. Will have updated everything in about a week that means about three more chapters. I also have some new stuff so please read that too! For the Major a/n read my new story "a helping hand", I am to lazy to repeat it Disclaimers; I only own my made up characters. Warning: OOC.minor WuFei bashing.AU, AT  
  
The telephone rang sounding loudly in the quiet office. After the fourth and none of the other girls made any motion what so ever to answer it Kate sighed and grabbed the telephone.  
  
"Hello.just a minute"  
  
She handed the telephone to Andrea.  
  
"'Ello.really.is that so.I will be there in just moment."  
  
*** "I absolutely refuse to work with her. Small children outweigh her and I refuse to be responsible for her well being."  
  
"Well WuFei " Trowa calmly began "if you feel so strongly about it why don't you see our supervisor about it?"  
  
"I will do just that" and WuFei strode purposely away from the other four, who were headed toward their new office. He paused before Albert's office and gave the door three short raps.  
  
"Come in" WuFei entered and took a seat as prompted.  
  
"I have a problem with these new mission assignments"  
  
"Oh really"  
  
"Yes I am apparently working with one of the girls and I am concerned with her ability to mange herself. She displayed the mindset of a two-year-old when I first met her. In addition, reports from other people on this floor have pegged her as pigheaded and difficult. I refuse to be help responsible for her safety."  
  
"Is that so, then we must do everything possible to alleviate your fears Mr. Chang. I will call Andrea in here and you can explain to her your misgivings. "  
  
He then picked up the telephone and dialed.  
  
"Hello...ah is Andrea there... hello Andrea there seems to be a problem. One of our newest team doubts your ability to handle yourself...would you mind coming to my office to clear up this matter?"  
  
He then hung up. The look on Albert's face was none too gratifying he was out right smirking.  
  
A few minutes later a knock resounded at the door. Andrea entered and after refusing a seat from Albert, she then demanded to know what was wrong.  
  
"Well I informed you of the problem, I thought it was best that you were allowed to handle it." With that, Andrea turned to look directly at WuFei. Despite her small stature, she looked imposingly down at WuFei, and opened her mouth. *** Duo and Trowa looked up at the sound of the loud roar that seemed to come from down the hall. There was a slight silence, then a male voice retorted. All four pilots cautiously crept into the hall. There they met up with their two equally meek team members. Together they made there way down the hallway as if under enemy fire. They came to a halt outside Albert's door from which words were clearly emanating. Some unable to repeat due to the rating of this fic.  
  
".Why you pompous little man.how dare you tell me how to do my job.."  
  
".Listen you arrogant woman.I refuse to tolerate such behavior.."  
  
".Well at least I'm not the one who's I.Q. is equal to that of this room temperature*."  
  
".I refuse to stoop to your level."  
  
".. You wouldn't have to stoop very far.in fact we might have to get you stool so that you can say that to my face."  
  
".. Are you trying to imply something.?"  
  
". Only that I am the only one here with the right to complain about my choice in partners.you look to short to even properly reach all the controls in a mobile suit."  
  
"Um. guys?" Quatre tried to interrupt. The girl whirled on him.  
  
"What?" she demanded Quatre actually shrank back, he knew the fires of hell when saw them.  
  
"Dre-Dre!" Squeaked the brunette  
  
"What?" this time more defensive  
  
"Be nice!"  
  
"But I didn't do anything!" she was actually whining.  
  
"Be nice!" the girl demanded again.  
  
"Apologize" piped the red head.  
  
"But he started it" she said pointed at the Chinese man. Both girls glared. Defeated she gave one final glare and huffed out. Kate and Marti waved to Albert and left closing the door behind them.  
  
Once out of view both girls grabbed one arm each and began dragging. Andrea protested the entire time, squeaking something about delicate.bruising.and them not sleeping with their eyes closed.  
  
This occurred all the way to their office, until the door was slammed shut.  
  
"In case you haven't realized we are grounded until we get partners that don't have to go through therapy after a bout with us. In addition, in case you have not noticed I will point out three facts to you: One: there are male. Two: they are ALL gorgeous Three: we have to see them every day and share an office with them." Kate ticked each one off on her right hand. Them she continued.  
  
"The first two I have ABSOLUTELY no problem with." She said waving her hands for emphasis. " The third frankly scares me. This means at one point they will be exposed to you two making weird noises. Marti arguing with herself, and you Andrea speaking in the third person. I hope that by the time this occurs they will know I am not really friends with you people!"  
  
"Hey that hurts "both girls pouted  
  
"What I am the normal one here.you do not see me throwing myself across the desk in weird sexual positions."  
  
"Hey that was only for the camera.. And you encouraged me."  
  
"What about the time you made your boobs talk."  
  
"Did not I was making the smiley face on my boobs talk."  
  
".Or the time you yelled aloud in front of the entire mechanics crew that ' there was a boy in your body just waiting to get out!"  
  
"That was misinterpreted!"  
  
"Then please interpret for me!"  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Hey we are not the people who start laughing maniacally when ever we pilot a mobile suit" Andrea interrupted.  
  
"Yea, explain that!" Marti declared. Right as Kate went to open her mouth, a small cough was heard from the doorway.  
  
There five young men stood in the door. Two grimaced, one gaped, the one who had made the noise flushed red, the fifth was trying hold his laughter in.  
  
For about ten minutes, all were silent. Finally the grinning one burst  
  
"Can I see the talking shirt?" he managed to wheeze out. Marti turned two shades darker if and all possible. Kate alternated between deathly white and crimson. Andrea despite her African heritage herself seemed to blush a bit.  
  
"Um.Kate I needed your help with some repairs." Andrea managed to get out, grabbing her hand she dragged her out of the room leaving poor Marti behind. As she left she heard WuFei make some remark to the affect of ".and I am supposed to be the I.Q. midget."  
  
* Oh yea one more thing we are going to assume that in this time period everyone is intelligent enough to convert to the metric system. And no bellyaching about that comment because I am American and yes the English system is ridiculous. We and a small island off the coast of Africa are the only ones that use this stupid system. 


End file.
